<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>30,000 by Bella420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825700">30,000</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella420/pseuds/Bella420'>Bella420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Red Sea Diving Resort (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella420/pseuds/Bella420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ari doesn’t appreciate your smart mouth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ari Levinson (Red Sea Diving Resort)/Reader, Ari Levinson (Red Sea Diving Resort)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>30,000</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I was doing my job,” you cross your arms, eyes shooting daggers at the man sitting next to you. “If it wasn’t for me, Jake would be dead and…”</p>
<p>Ari raises his hand to silence you. “If it wasn’t for you, Jake wouldn’t have been put into the crossfire to begin with. You were reckless, irresponsible, and you take zero accountability for your actions."</p>
<p>You huff, falling back into the tight airplane seat. You were on your way back to the states after being in the field for almost a month. Assigned to partner with Ari’s team by the CIA, you felt more like an employee than an equal. Ari was disciplined, calculating. He thought every aspect of a mission through before taking action, which was a stark contrast to how you operated. You took pride in yourself for being able to think outside the box to get your job done, and this included seizing an opportunity to complete a mission, even if it meant you bent the rules.</p>
<p>“Why is it so hard for you to admit that you were wrong, Y/N?” Ari asks you, and you can hear the hostility in his demeanor. “ People could have died today.”</p>
<p>“Except they didn’t.” you spat back. </p>
<p>Ari’s eyes narrow, and he took a deep breath before continuing. “When we get back home, I’m talking to both Levin and Bowen. I want you off my team.”</p>
<p>You lock eyes with Ari, and your jaw drops. “ You can’t do that. You wouldn’t dare.”</p>
<p>“Watch me.” </p>
<p>You open your mouth to speak, but are cut off by an announcement from the captain of the aircraft.</p>
<p>“ Attention please, this is your captain speaking. We have reached our cruising altitude of 30,000 feet.  You are free to move about the cabin, but please keep your seat belts on if you choose to remain in your seats. Relax and enjoy the flight.”</p>
<p>Unbuckling your seatbelt and standing, you couldn’t get away from Ari quick enough. Stepping into the aisle of the plane, you turn to meet Ari’s smug face. “Fuck you Ari Levinson.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Making your way to the rear of the plane, your eyes quickly flip to the restroom sign to find the indicator shining green. “Thank goodness,” you think to yourself as you grab the door handle, entering the small restroom and sliding the lock into place once the door shuts behind you. Leaning against the door you shut your eyes and release a heavy breath. Who does Ari think he is? He’s not your boss, nor can he make the decision to throw you off of his team. You don’t work for him, you work for the CIA! Pushing off the door, you steady yourself on the sink.  Pushing the faucet on, you cup your hands to catch the water before splashing it onto your face. You’ve dealt with worse than Ari Levinson before. “I’m not afraid of him,” you mutter to yourself as you unlock the door, opening it and stepping through only to run right into a solid form. Wrapping his arms around you, Ari backwalks you into the tight space, the backs of your legs hitting the toilet seat, and you stumble back plopping down onto the closed lid. </p>
<p>“Ari what the fuck!?” you glare up at him furrowing your brows. “ Are you trying to prove how much of a giant piece of shit you are because there is no competition, you’re clearly in the lead.”</p>
<p>Ari’s eyes are dark, and he chuckles, running a hand through his shaggy hair. </p>
<p>“ You have a smart ass mouth.”</p>
<p>“And?” You challenge, pulling yourself to your feet only to have Ari push you back down again, caging you against the toilet between his legs. “Stop it let me up!” You hiss, pushing against his thighs, but he doesn’t budge. Instead, Ari grabs a fistful of your hair at the base of your skull and  yanks your head back. “Let go Ari,” you grit through your teeth. “You’re hurting me.”</p>
<p>“You’re hurting me..” Ari mocks, grasping your face with his free hand. “Someone needs to teach you a lesson,” he says roughly. “ You’re not very good at knowing when you need to shut the fuck up.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you.. Owww!” Ari yanks your head back even further, and you make contact with the wall behind you. His hand drops and works open the belt on his jeans. </p>
<p>“Maybe if I stuff your mouth full you’ll learn to keep quiet.” Ari pops the button on his fly, and slides his zipper down. Your eyes go wide as you realize the weight of Ari’s words. He watches you struggle to break free from his grasp, a smirk painting his face when you realize that you’re no match for his strength. Ari rubs your face against his crotch, humming from the contact. “You feel how hard I am already just thinking about that smart mouth wrapped around my cock?” </p>
<p>“I’m… gonna… scream…” you manage to gasp between your face getting mashed against the fly of Ari’s jeans. </p>
<p>Pulling his crotch away from your face Ari leans down until you two are almost nose to nose. “Do it and I’ll make sure you not only lose this job, but you are unhireable anywhere.” </p>
<p>Reaching into his pants, Ari frees himself  and pumps his shaft slowly, precum already dripping from his slit. He smacks his head against your pursed lips. </p>
<p>“Be a good girl and open up for me,” Ari purrs, tracing your lips. Stubborn as you are, you’re trapped. Reluctantly you open your mouth, wincing as the head of his cock glides past your lips. “Mmmm what a pretty, pretty mouth.”</p>
<p>Ari’s cock slides in and out of your mouth, and you struggle accommodating his length and girth. Your hands rest on his thighs, giving you some leverage to control how deep his intrusions are, but with every pump you feel him slide deeper and deeper until he grazes the back of your throat. You cough and sputter around his length, spit flowing freely over your lips and down his shaft. </p>
<p>“That’s it,” Ari hums from above. “You look so beautiful with your lips wrapped around my cock.” Tangling both of his hands into your locks, he holds your head steady. “Relax and open your throat for me.”</p>
<p>Groaning, you feel Ari slide further down your throat, your concentration solely on suppressing your reflex to gag and remembering to breathe through your nose. As quickly as he pulls back, he’s pushing forward again, holding your face at the base of his cock, your nose brushing against his patch of pubic hair. A low growl rips through Ari’s chest. “Look at you, taking my cock so well, you would think that your mouth was made for me.” Resting your head against the wall, Ari continues to skull fuck you, thick saliva and tears flowing freely down your face soaking the front of your shirt. “Maybe I should open the door and let everyone see how much of a slut you are for my cock. Or maybe I should bring Jake in here and let him abuse your throat as an apology for almost getting him killed.”</p>
<p>You moan around Ari’s cock at the mention of the team catching a glimpse of Ari using you as a fuck toy, just a place to dump his cum. Wetness pools in your panties, your clit throbbing, begging to be touched. Sliding your hand into the waistband of your shorts you push past your panties until your fingers find your nub, electricity coursing through you as you tap quickly against it. Sliding a finger into your pussy, you’re disgusted at how wet you are, but it doesn’t deter you from chasing your need to release.</p>
<p>Ari scoffs when he sees you furiously fucking yourself as he’s stuffing your face. “I knew you would enjoy this,” he spits condescendingly. “You enjoy being a brat just so you can be punished. You love this, like the whore I know you are.”</p>
<p>Whimpering, you harshly draw tight circles around your clit, the tight coil in your belly on the verge of snapping. </p>
<p>Ari’s strokes begin to falter. “Look at me, I want to look into your eyes as I cum down your throat.”</p>
<p>Looking up at Ari through your lashes, you lock eyes with him as with one final thrust his hot seed spurts past your fucked raw tonsils and down your throat, triggering your own orgasm, squirting all over your fingers and soaking through your shorts. </p>
<p>Pulling from your mouth with a faint “pop,” Ari tucks himself back into his pants. Staggering to your feet, you wipe your mouth with the back of your hand, catching your reflection in the mirror, streaks of mascara cake your face. </p>
<p>“I’ll give you a few moments, let you clean yourself up,” Ari states matter of factly. Just as he was about to leave, his eyes meet yours in the mirror.</p>
<p>“I look forward to our next mission, Y/N.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated and encouraged!</p>
<p>Check out my Tumblr @labella420</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>